Blackmail
by LilyPSuzeSMiaM
Summary: Quinn and Logan are totally in love, but what happens when an old rival shows up wanting revenge? Will Quinn and Logan's secret finally be revealed? *Takes place while Quinn and Logan are still dating. D/L shippers, this story is not for you!
1. Janitor Closets and Snogging

Alright guys, I have decided to revise this story. I am a little bit older and I noticed a lot of mistakes in this. No major changes, I may have taken out a couple sentences, added some, and fixed a couple of grammatical errors. Hope you still like it :D

* * *

"Logan?" I questioned, entering the dark room.

Logan had texted me no less than fifteen minutes ago telling me to come down to our regular meeting spot.

Yes, we had our own meeting spot.

I inwardly squealed for a good few seconds, letting my inner girlie self come out of its shell for a few seconds.

"Are you inwardly squealing again?" a voice interrupting my self-squealing session said.

"Oh, shut up, Logan!" I said, shoving him.

Because really, that's the kind of couple we are. We could go from calling each other names to making out like a couple of gummy bears in love.

If what happened next was any proof.

Because the next thing I know is a pair of gorgeously soft lips was molded into mine as if they were made for each other.

God, I have to stop reading Zoey's romance novels.

I reluctantly pulled away for a second. "So, what was it that you called me down here for?" I said gesturing to the janitor's closet we were standing in.

I had taken it upon myself to come up with a cure to reverse the side effects of bleach fumes (Wilting to your death).

Poor flower.

"What, a guy can't ask his girlfriend to come into a janitor's closet for a snog?" he asked.

"Snog?" I was confused. What's snog?

I know what you're thinking. How can a complete genius not know what a word meant? Yeah, I've got a pretty large vocabulary, but it was geared more towards science and chemistry terms.

"It's British talk for making out. Chase taught it to me." he said.

"Oh well, want to snog some more?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Logan moved forward and wrapped his muscular arms, which he like to show off by wearing an assortment of muscle shirts (to my utter delight), around me.

He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. "I guess that could be arranged." he murmured into my neck.

I stifled a moan as his oh-so-soft lips started trailing butterfly kisses down my jaw.

I let out a groan as my phone started ringing the moment Logan was about to lay his lips upon mine.

I hid a laugh as I saw the position he was in.

He was leaning forward, his eyes closed and his lips puckered.

He sighed as I threw him an apologetic glance and leaned back against the shelves of cleaning products. I flipped open my phone and said hello into the mouthpiece.

"Quinn, where are you?" a frantic voice, which I recognized to be Zoey's said.

"I'm…getting a blix." I made up quickly. When you date someone secretly, you get good at thinking fast. Logan threw me a thumbs-up at the lie.

"No you're not. I'm getting a blix and I can't see you!" she said, starting to sound suspicious.

It's times like these that I start to feel really guilty.

"I mean I got a blix, and now I'm in the bathroom." I said, staring to sweat a little.

"Oh, okay, just making sure you're not off snogging boys when you should be tutoring me." Zoey said, sighing in relief.

"Snogging?" I asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah, picked it up from Chase. It's British for making out." she said sheepishly.

"Oh, so you still talk to him?" I said, referring to Chase.

"Um, well, you know. Sometime we chat a little." She stuttered. "Anyways, we're wasting time, come on! I'm in the lounge." Zoey said, changing the subject.

"Right I'll be there in five." I snapped the phone shut.

"I gotta go, I'm really sorry." I said, turning to Logan with a pout on my lips.

"Aww, why?" Logan whined. Typical Logan, but that's one of the things I love about him…even if it gets really annoying.

"I promised Zoey I would tutor her. How about tomorrow?" I reasoned.

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful, same place?" he asked.

"Same time." I replied.

"Great," he said and laid one more sweet kiss on my lips, while I absorbed the taste of coffee and mint and something else that makes Logan…Logan.

Logan opened the door and looked outside. "Coast is clear." he said and opened it for me.

"I will see you tomorrow." I smirked.

"Yes, you will." He said, smirking right back at me.

"Oh, wait." he pulled me close.

"I like you."

Those three little words still sent shivers up my spine.

"I like you more."

"Not possible."

I laughed and kissed him one more time. Neither of us noticed the flash of a camera.

* * *

So...did you like it? Oh, you don't know how to tell me if you liked it? Well, it's easy! Just press that little button right there. You know the one! :D


	2. Freaking out and Bumping Heads

Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you :D

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lola let out as she panted with both hands on her knees.

"What?" I asked, calmly taking a bite out of my sandwich. Lola always overreacted to the most trivial things so I wasn't as worried as I should be.

"Guess!" Lola said, squealing, trying to contain her growing excitement.

"I don't know. Your toothpaste ran out." I guessed wildly.

"No, silly! Someone's back!" she said, putting emphasis on the word someone.

"Chase?" I guessed again. Who could possibly give Lola this much excitement?

"No!" she said, seriously looking like a balloon that would explode any second.

I gave her my look. The look that made anyone tell me anything I wanted. I once got Logan to tell me that his favorite movie was The Notebook. Of course, that one involved more kissing than looks, but whatever.

After a few minutes of, what looked like painful suspense (Lola's face looked like a sun-dried tomato) she finally succumbed to the look.

"Dana's back!" she said and smiled, waiting for my reaction. Well, she was about to be severely disappointed.

"So?" I asked, confused. "Wait a minute, why would you get excited about Dana coming back? You didn't even know her!"

"Well, no, but I heard that Logan and Dana were dating. I was shocked, you know, I mean…Logan, actually settling down with one girl at a time? So, I just wanted to meet this girl who-"

I cut Lola off with a high pitched scream and the words "Oh my god!"

"What? I knew it! Logan and Dana used to go out, didn't they?" Lola said, jumping up and down from the thrill of this newly-found gossip.

"No, they weren't exactly dating, but there was definitely obvious attraction between the two!" This is when I started panicking. A lot.

"Oh, well that was a waste of what was supposed to be juicy gossip," she said, sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. By this point, my emotions were haywire.

"Well, if they weren't dating before, I hardly think they would start now." Lola explained.

"Oh, well that's a relief." I said…well, relieved. And then after that, more panic due to the fact that I said that out loud. Oh dear.

"Wait a minute…why would that be a relief to you? You don't like Logan, do you?" Lola asked suspiciously. Also, a lot of disgust was on her face.

"Well, you know, we're friends. Kind of." I said, wiping my hands which were slick with sweat on my shorts.

"You know what I mean." Lola pressed.

This is what I've been dreading. One of my best friends asking me straight out if I liked Logan. What was I supposed to say? No? I can't just lie to one of my best friends. I have morals, you know!

I settled for a quick glance at my zap watch, the words," Oops, look at the time, I'm late!" and hightailing my butt out of there.

I turned past the chemistry building-which was my next class- and bumped into someone.

"Ow! Hey, watch where yo-Oh, Quinn! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah, I'm fine Logan,"

"Oh, thank god I found you. I had a mishap with Michael earlier. Almost let our secret out. This is getting so much harder!"

"Yeah, you're right; I just had a run-in with Lola. It was a close one. Plus, Zoey's been hanging out a lot more with me and Lola now. I think something's going with her and James. Lola's always been pretty oblivious, but Zoey…" I trailed off; knowing Logan understood what I was getting at.

"Yeah, well…we still have time together now, don't we?" He questioned, moving a little forward.

I giggled and slid into his inviting embrace.

Okay, I swear I'll stop reading Zoey's romance novels! They're just so addicting…

I was about to lay my lips on his when a shrill sound I recognized to be the tardy bell rang out, causing Logan and me to bump our heads together.

"Ow!" We said in unison, rubbing our foreheads.

Logan snickered.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"You've got a bump on your forehead!" Logan chuckled. God, he was so childish. It was so cute!

"Like your forehead looks any better!" I teased him, smirking.

"It hurts really badly!" He pouted like a five year old.

"Aww, poor baby. Do you need a kiss?" I asked.

"Yes." he responded simply. I smiled and proceeded to do so.

"Hmph, look at those two. Sick little lovebirds." A voice that came from the bushes said, disgusted.

"They're only trying to be a normal couple." A second voice, slightly more feminine, said.

"Well, they're not a normal couple. They're a secret couple that we're going to expose for all they're worth!" The first voice said diabolically.

"Why are we doing this again?" The second voice asked.

"Because he always rejected me and when I come back to win him over, I found this little geek has stolen him." The first voice snapped.

"Oh, right. I knew that! But why am I doing this?" The second voice asked.

"Because you still want to get revenge over Zoey!" The first voice said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, but how is sabotaging Quinn and Logan's relationship going to help me?" The second voice asked again.

"Be patient, you'll see." The first voice said. "It'll pay, off. Just trust me."

"Why should I trust you, anyways?" The second voice asked.

"Will you just shut up?"

* * *

So, there was that chapter! Now, I worked really hard on this chapter. It would be really nice if someone could appreciate all this hard work...maybe in the form of a review? :D


	3. Love and Annoying Consciences

Hello, people! Here's some Quogan for you. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Now, if a=13, then what is b?" The teacher asked.

My head was just about to land on the desk when, instead, a note landed on it.

I looked around trying to single out who could have written this note. When coming up with none, I proceeded to open the neatly folded square of paper.

**Hey, baby. What's up? Isn't this class boring?**

Of course, who else could it be? I rolled my eyes at one smirking Logan Reese.

**Look, Logan, I'm trying to pay att-Oh, who am I kidding? This class is like one big snooze fest. You want to meet in the bushes after class?**

Do you see what this boy does to me? I was a perfectly good student until he shows up into my life. But you've got to love him. Wait-no! I didn't say that. I said like. You've got to like him. Yeah, that's what I said.

I heard Logan chuckle under his breath at the note, scratch something on the paper, and then throw it back to me.

**Sure, I'll bring my lips**.

I rolled my eyes (again!) and wrote back quickly. Can you believe that this is one of the highlights of my day?

**You know you're a real arrogant, self-centered jerk?**

Oh, I really hope a teacher doesn't catch us. That would be really awkward.

**Yeah, but you love me anyways, right?**

I scribbled something on the paper without thinking and threw it back.

**Sadly, I do.**

It wasn't until I had threw the note back had I realized exactly what I had written. He had used the word love, and I responded positively. Oh dear.

I heard a slightly strangled noise and I knew that Logan had realized it too.

"Mr. Reese, is there a problem?" Ms. Wise asked.

"Uh…no, Ms. Wise, no problem at all." Logan replied hastily.

"Right, well…class, can you identify this polygon?" Ms. Wise went on teaching the class while I slowly started to die of mortification.

I took my time heading to the library, my head exploding with questions. I didn't know what to do or how to do it.

**Why do you care so much anyways?**

_Who's that?_

**Your conscience, silly.**

_**Oh, does everyone have a conscience that talks?**_

**Well, no…we're not exactly supposed to talk, but…**

I groaned in frustration. A couple of seventh graders heard it and hurriedly walked away from their original destination, terrified of the groaning tenth grader.

**So-why do you care so much anyways? It's not like you actually love him, right?**

_Of course no-_

And then it hit me: I love Logan.

It was as simple as that. I loved him and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, seeing Logan was all the more anticipating.

I started to run. I dashed past a coffee cart (knocking over a display of coffee cups in the process) and over a bench (startling a couple making out)

**Hey, there, slow down!**

_Huh? What is it?_

That didn't make me slow down, but what my conscience said next certainly did.

**What if he doesn't love you?**

_That_ made me stop in my tracks.

_What do you mean? Of course he loves me._

**Seriously? He's a millionaire with good looks and a brain the size of a pea. A crushed pea.**

_Hey! Logan just doesn't apply himself, that's all. It doesn't mean he's dumb._

**And you're a nerd who's still working off the payment for her spring dance dress. Did you ever really think he loved you?**

_You're wrong! He loves me! I know it!_

I had started to walk again. Even at a much slower pace, the library was approaching at an alarming pace.

I had just rounded the corner when a voice that always managed to send shivers down my spine cut through me.

"Did you mean it?" Logan asked.

I thought about lying, but decided against it. I'll be one hundred percent honest.

"Of course I did." I said, trying to be confident, but failing miserable. I waited impatiently for an answer.

Oh, I got one alright. Not a verbal one though.

A pair of hands wrapped around me from behind. A head came to rest on my shoulder. And a voice came drifting into my ears.

"Good, because I did too. I love you."

"I love you more." I responded.

"Not possible."

"Gag me, will you, Rebecca?" Dana Cruz whispered to her partner in crime. Well, she_ was_ whispering. The couple was so absorbed with their actions; she hardly doubted they would hear her now.

"Yeah, right. I don't think so. You would probably go all crazy and hit me or something." Rebecca stated, distancing herself from Dana.

"Hmph, well then!" Dana huffed like a little child. "Look, we need to put our first plan in action, alright?"

"Roger that, Miss Cruz." Rebecca saluted.

* * *

So? Pretty good, eh? Also, were you aware that you spell Rebecca like Rebbecca on Word? I thought that looked pretty weird, so I just went with Rebecca. Anyways, moving on to the mor eimportant stuff, there's this little button there that I really think you should press :D


	4. Jealousy and Thinking About the Future

Ahhhh...Another day, another chapter. Even though it's been a lot more than a day. Whoops, my bad! :D

* * *

"Have you ever thought about the future, Quinn?" Zoey asked me. "I know Lola wants to become a famous actress, make millions of dollars, marry Vince and have dozens of little actor babies. But what about you?"

I was a little taken aback about this question. Here we were, sitting in the lounge, watching an episode of Girly Cow when Zoey pops this seemingly innocent question.

The truth was, a few months ago, I would have said become a scientist, marry Mark, and have dozens of little nerd babies. But now, I was having second thoughts.

I knew for sure that I don't want to marry Mark (bleurgh), but marrying Logan? That was a big step. I guess…if the time was right, I would do it. I mean, I love him and all.

I still wanted to be a scientist, but I also wanted to change the world somehow. Make a big impact. The question was, how?

"I guess…I want to be a scientist, but I want to be more. I want to change the world somehow. Find the cure to a disease or something." I said hesitantly.

"What about your love life?" Lola popped out of nowhere and asked.

I shrieked. "Where the heck did you come from?"

"Um, originally I'm from Kentucky, but I lived in Florida for a couple years, and then of course I came here to California…" Lola trailed off.

"Not that, you dummy. Never mind. Anyways, in answer to your question, I guess that will come when the time comes." I lied. I desperately hoped I wasn't doing anything to give that fact away. You know, sometimes people do things subconsciously that give away that they're lying. Little things, like twitching their eyebrows or flaring their nose. Stuff like that.

"Oooh. How romantic." A voice from behind me said-in response to my previous statement-sarcastically.

I turned to see a smirking face by the name of Logan Reese. And of course, I got caught into his eyes. Those really were my favorite things about him. His eyes, I mean. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. That's so cheesy and cliché! But, it was true. Even back when I hated him, his eyes were really the only thing that kept me from blasting him with my fatal electric heat-powered blaster. Yes, it was inspired by Star Wars. Yes, I'm a geek. Yes, I'm proud of it.

I blinked out of my revere. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan smirking some more, but it was softer. More like he knew what I was doing, but he was looking at my eyes too. But, as he's said a million times, the thing that brought me into him was my lips. So maybe, he was looking at those. My lips, I mean.

"Shut up, Logan." I said playfully, but tried to make it sound like I was really mad at him. I failed, of course.

"Yeah, at least people want to date Quinn." Lola said.

"Huh, who wants to date Quinn?" Logan asked possessively, now on red alert. It was actually pretty cute that he got all jealous over boys who wanted to date me. Which wasn't that many. If anybody, I should be the jealous one. With all those bimbos just drooling to go out with Logan. I mean, it's obvious they only want his money. Stupid bimbos.

"No one wants to date me, alright?" I reassured him soothingly.

"Uh, Quinn…" Zoey trailed off looking at my arm which was now perched oh-so conveniently on Logan's arm, rubbing it.

"Oh, uh…" I trailed off awkwardly, quickly snatching up my arm.

I laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject. "So, how about that Girly Co-."

I was cut off by Lola. "Actually about that whole liking Quinn thing, somebody does like her." She said that last part really fast as if she was holding it in for a long time.

"Huh? Who likes her?" Logan said, in a strangely high-pitched voice.

I gave him a warning look that clearly said to cool it.

"Uh, I'm just curious as to who would date such a spa-nerd. That's all." He had changed the insult from spaz to nerd at the last minute, knowing how much that would upset me. See, it's for moments like these that I love Logan so much. Underneath everything-his work crazy dad, his superficial mom, his childhood being spent with a baby sitter-he really was the sweetest guy. I threw a quick smile at him, showing him how much I appreciated that. Even though it was just a little thing, it really showed who Logan truly was. Well, kind of anyways.

"Um, okay, well if you're that curious…" she trailed off

"Oh, god cut the theatrics and just say it already!" Logan nearly had an embolism.

Aw, he was jealous! This was so cute! I know some girls think that their boyfriends being jealous is so annoying and all, but I think it really showed how much Logan cared about me. This always made my day of course.

"Well…Dana told me she saw you and some curly-haired guy sharing a smooch outside the janitor's closet near the library." Lola said quickly, edging away from Logan.

I stared at her for a while until the emphasis of what she just said had hit.

"So, who was that guy you were making out wit-" Zoey was cut off by me grabbing Logan's-who was currently staring into space-hand and bolting out of there saying," I'm tutoring you in math, Logan, remember?"

I heard a faint "Wait!" behind me, but ignored it.

I shoved Logan into a closet and tried to catch my breath.

Logan was still staring into space when I said "Oh my god." about five times.

"Quinn." Logan said, suddenly reaching out for one of my hands which were resting on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

The urgency in his voice caused me to look up.

"I don't want to be caught!" Logan screamed like a two-year old.

"You may have matured quite a bit lately, but you're still such a kid!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I salvaged what little bit of hope I had and said, "Well, you know, Dana doesn't necessarily know that I was making out with you. I mean, there are probably lots of curly haired guys at PCA."

"That wears muscle shirts? Come on, I am the only guy at PCA with enough muscles to show off in muscle shirts." He said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"I have to admit that's true, but Lola never said anything about muscle shirts so calm down!" I said, trying to calm down myself.

"You're right; it's silly to get so worked up by something so trivial." He replied.

"So you think our relationship is trivial?" I said dejectedly.

"What? No! Quinn, I love you, remember?" Logan said quickly.

"Yeah, I know. I was just joking." I giggled.

"You really had me there." He said suddenly, walking towards me.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked, worried about the sudden change in his behavior, as he had started cornering me in, well, a corner.

"I'm fine, but you're not about to be." He said threateningly.

"Huh?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Your lips are about to take quite a beating." He explained.

"Oh, are they?" I said, coming to a realization.

He took another step forward, wrapping his lean, muscular, warm arms around my waist. I flipped my chestnut mane over my shoulder and laid one of my hands on his cheek.

Logan moved closer and then his lips closed around mine. I moaned into his mouth and clenched his face a little tighter, guiding him a bit. Although, he didn't need it. He was good at what he did. Really good.

And then his hands-soft because he used moistening gloves, but of course, that's a secret so shhhh- slipped under my blue silk cami and traveled upwards. Now, usually this is where I'd slap his hand away and stop him, but this time-someone else did.

"I would really stop kissing at this moment as this is all being filmed."

* * *

Ooooooh, what's going to happen next? Well, why don't you tell me what you think is going to happen next? How do you do that? You review, of course!


	5. Blackmail and Eye Communication

**I know, I know how much of a horrible person I am! But, the good thing is, I did put up a chapter eventually. That has to count for something! Right? No? Never mind then. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoey 101. Because if I did, I'd be rich. And I'm not. **

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadows and smiled sinisterly with a hand-held recorder in her hands.

"Dana?" Logan asked, stepping closer as if testing to see if she was actually there.

"No, it's Brad Pitt. Of course it's me, jackass!" Dana said sarcastically, and a little more than pissed off.

"Alright, why on Earth are you doing this?" Quinn asked, one of her hands moving to her zap watch.

"Why? Okay, I'll tell you why. Logan and I were in love!" Dana exclaimed.

"No, we weren't." Logan was quick to say.

"More than just in love, we had a connection." Dana went on.

"We never even went out." Logan stated.

"It was magical." Dana said.

"Uh…maybe if you're talking about the kind of cheap magic tricks that are written on little cards and put into potato chip bags for kids to butcher." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, the point is you can't go out with her!" Dana said, pointing at Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said at the same time Quinn asked, outraged, "What do you mean _her_?"

"Okay, no offense…wait no, I mean offense. You're kind of a geek." Dana said, frowning.

"We know that already. And Logan is an arrogant, rich jerk. And no offense, honey, but you're not the smartest neutron in the atom. Why do you think we're hiding this?" Quinn asked, waving her arms.

"Hey!" Logan said in protest. "You forgot devastatingly handsome."

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, sorry!" Logan put his hands up and started backing away.

Dana shook her head and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Whipped".

"Okay, back onto the important issues! What exactly do you want?" Quinn asked, exasperatedly.

"Revenge." Dana smirked.

"What does that exactly entail?" Quinn asked wearily.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, but I'll leave you two with the fact that I have very incriminating evidence in my hands." Dana smirked and as cool as can be, walked out of the door.

"Well, crap." Logan said.

* * *

The next couple of days were torture for Quinn and Logan. Wherever they went, Dana was somehow always there. All she had to do was wave her tape around and Quinn and Logan immediately did whatever Dana had asked them to. Worse, Zoey and Michael had rekindled what odd friendship they had once had so Dana was constantly around their friends too.

After a particularly brutal lunch where Dana had made Quinn pay for her lunch, wipe up the orange juice she had "accidentally on purpose" spilled, and eat a grape off of the floor (The last one was especially hard since Quinn knew exactly how many germs had been feeding on the fallen grape), the gang had all gathered around the lounge playing a game of "Would you Rather?"

"Okay, Logan. Would you rather read your entire history textbook and do a two-hundred page essay or bite your own finger off?" Lola said, popping a grape in her mouth. Quinn cringed.

"Definitely the finger, do you even have to ask?" Logan said, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how completely stupid you were." Lola said dryly.

"Woah, below the belt, Martinez." Logan said, putting his hands in the air.

Everyone cracked up at Logan and Lola's playful banter.

"Okay, Quinn, this one's for you." Zoey said, gesturing to Quinn.

"Shoot." Quinn said.

"Alright, if you were going out with someone secretly, for whatever reason, would you keep on sneaking around or just tell everyone about it?" Zoey said, smiling as if her question hadn't made Quinn's heart rate pick up.

"Um, well…that's a pretty good question. What about the rest of you guys?" Quinn said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, definitely the latter. I mean, if you really loved that guy, you would want to tell everyone in the world. It's a no-brainer." Lola said quickly.

Quinn started to panic. Was it possible Dana had told everyone despite she and Logan doing everything- And she meant EVERYTHING- she had told them to.

Quinn looked at Logan really fast and then let her gaze settle on Dana. Dana just smiled in her direction and said, "Oh, yeah. I totally agree with you, Lola. If you're going out with somebody secretly, it just means you're ashamed of them. Isn't that right, Quinn?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess." Quinn stuttered hesitantly.

"Good answer, okay next question!" Zoey clapped her hands enthusiastically, inching herself away from James subconsciously.

Quinn and Logan exchanged a brief look where they communicated only through their eyes. It was a skill they had recently perfected through countless weeks of secretly dating. They usually used it when they were in a large group of people and needed to get away. Most of their conversations seemed to go something like this:

**Hey, baby. Want to go make out?**

_Of course._

And then Quinn would create some kind of distraction and they would race out. But sometimes they had deeper conversations. Occasionally. But eye communication could only go so far. Longer sentences were harder to do. Usually_ those _conversations would go like this:

_Logan, I need to get out of here! I just got a text saying my great-grandfather died!_

**You had a dream about a dancing banana? That's weird.**

So, yeah. That usually didn't work out so well. This time the conversation went like this:

**Do you think they know?**

_I don't know. It's a possibility!_

**Want to go make out?**

_Logan, not the time! Maybe later._

"Quinn! Did you hear me?" Zoey was waving a hand in her face.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'm tired too. Let's go." Quinn recovered quickly, standing up and gathering her stuff.

"Hey, Dana. What room are you staying in?" Lola questioned.

"Ugh, with Stacy. She built me a necklace out of cotton swabs and then tried to sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' while using a jumbo cotton swab she has specially ordered as a microphone." Dana groaned.

"Oh, that sucks. Have you asked for a transfer yet? Maybe you can stay with us for a while. I have an air mattress you can sleep on." Zoey said, empathetically.

Quinn's eyes widened and tried to send a frantic message to her friend telepathically trying to get her to withdraw her offer.

"Yeah, that would be great! We could stay up all night and have a slumber party!" Lola said, excitedly.

Apparently they had NOT mastered the skill of eye communication.

* * *

**So? Does it make up for the long pause between chapters? Well, I do have quite an excellent reason for that. Well, it all started with me getting a very nice review that reminded me how freaking lazy I am. So, I went back and perfected all my previous chapters and actually came up with a -gasp!- plot! So, expect future stories to be a lot better than they used to be. **

**The next chapter should also be up fairly quickly. Just remember that I am still an regular teenager and do have the pressures of high school. **

**With all that in mind, it would be very, very nice if if you could leave a review. Doesn't have to be nice. Well, I would prefer it that way, but no pressure. :D**


End file.
